Juhudi/Relationships
Family Twiga Juhudi and her mother love each other very much even when Juhudi can sometimes be frustrated, rambunctious and energetic to her mother. When her mother Twiga left her in the care of Bunga, when she came back to pick Juhudi up and was surprised to find out her daughter learned to defend herself. Friends, Allies, and Acquaintances Bunga Bunga is one of the few animals in the Pride Lands that Juhudi listens to as she listens to him more than she listens to her mother. He taught her how to Teke Ruka Teleza. He later told the kids to work together to fight off the jackals and eventually sat on them until they ran away. Shared in a group hug with him ad the best babysitter ever. Hamu Hamu and Juhudi have a great relationship. After hearing that Bunga is watching Hamu for a while Twiga asks him if she can watch her daughter as well. The kids spend the whole day playing at Hakuna Matata Falls. Tamaa Though they don't interact Tamaa does watch him impersonate some animals for fun. Young Rhino Juhudi and Young Rhino have a great relationship. After hearing that Bunga is watching Hamu for a while Twiga and the mother animals asks him if she can watch her son as well. The kids spend the whole day playing at Hakuna Matata Falls. Young Serval Juhudi and Young Serval have a great relationship. After hearing that Bunga is watching Hamu for a while Twiga and the mother animals asks him if she can watch her son as well. The kids spend the whole day playing at Hakuna Matata Falls. Little Monkey Juhudi and Little Monkey have a great relationship. After hearing that Bunga is watching Hamu for a while Twiga and the mother animals asks him if she can watch her son as well. The kids spend the whole day playing at Hakuna Matata Falls. The Rest of The Lion Guard The Lion Guard and Juhudi are on good terms. They have saved her from Janja's clan in "Divide and Conquer." Enemies Reirei Reirei trains her kids Dogo and Kijana to eat the little ones since they're simple and scared of the jackals. The pack tries to attack them but the kids win by using "Teka Ruka and Teleza." Dogo Reirei trains him and Kijana to eat the little ones since they're simple and scared of the jackals. The pack tries to attack them but the kids win by using "Teka Ruka and Teleza." Kijana Reirei trains her and Dogo to eat the little ones since they're simple and scared of the jackals. The pack tries to attack them but the kids win by using "Teka Ruka and Teleza." Goigoi Goigoi distracts the Guard toward him, so that Reirei and the other jackals could hunt her down at Hakuna Matata Falls. Dogo's Siblings Reirei trains them to eat the little ones since they're simple and scared of the jackals. The pack tries to attack them but the kids win by using "Teka Ruka and Teleza." Janja In "Divide and Conquer" Janja and his clan were chasing Juhudi and her mother. Juhudi and Twiga decide to kick them out of the way before they reached them. Cheezi and Chungu In "Divide and Conquer" Cheezi and Chungu joined Janja in chasing Juhudi and her mother. Juhudi and Twiga decide to kick them out of the way before they reached them. Nne and Tano In "Divide and Conquer" Cheezi and Chungu joined Janja in chasing Juhudi and her mother. Juhudi and Twiga decide to kick them out of the way before they reached them. Kiburi in "The Fall of Mizimu Grove'' Juhudi join her mother and her herd to fight against Kiburi and his float to battle at Mizimu Grove.'' Tamka and Nduli in The Fall of Mizimu Grove Juhudi join her mother and her herd to fight against Tamka and Nduli to battle at Mizimu Grove. Scar Juhudi is frighted by Scar. She knows that he is bad. Category:Relationships